This invention relates to generally to archery bows, and more specifically to designs for compound archery bows.
Compound archery bows typically include a cam or pulley at the end of each limb. Each cam or pulley is configured to rotate around an axle. As the bowstring is drawn, the limbs flex and the axles move. If a hypothetical line were drawn between the axles, the line would typically be oriented vertically. As the bow is drawn from a brace condition to full draw, the line would move in a rearward direction, away from the bow handle and toward the shooter.
There remains a need for further improvement in archery bows, including the ability to store more energy in the drawn condition and to gain further control over a bow's draw force profile.
Bow presses are often used when servicing a bow. There remains a need for bow press designs that are more suitable for use with new bow configurations than previous bow press designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.